


I See You

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Episodes Of FF15 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Continuation of One-Shots, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, Sleepy Cuddles, Stubborn Males, Titus Drautos (Mentioned), loss of sibling, personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: A collection of One-Shots and my personal headcanons that revolve around many characters in the FF15 universe.





	1. Fated Meeting Noctis/Reader

Having first met the Future King of Lucis, you were dumbfounded and highly embarrassed. You hadn’t meant to, but you literally bumped into the prince, nearly knocking you both down, but with quick reflexes, he caught you both all the while blushing profusely. With your face turning redder than a tomato, you retracted your hands from his, which you noted were incredibly warm.

“I am so sorry.” You whispered as tried to hide behind your jacket.

“I.. That was my fault. Are you alright?” The whirlwind of words made Noctis blush at even darker as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m fine, are you?” Meeting his eyes, you both froze in minor astonishment.

“Yea, great.” Noctis, was extremely entranced how your e/c seemed to swirl, reminding him of field of flowers swaying in the wind, you noticed how his eyes reminded you of the ocean at night.

“Yo, Noct!” You both turned your heads to see a much taller male walking over to you two.

“I’m sorry again, your highness. It was nice meeting you.” You gave him a beautiful smile before bowing slightly and disappearing into the crowd of people.

Gladio, who saw the whole interaction, merely clapped his hand on his friend’s shoulder, startling the younger male.

“Did you even get a name or did you literally turn into Prince Charmless again?” The scowl that was sent his way made the Future Shield burst into laughter.

He forgot to ask your name, something he instantly regretted. Yet there was one thing he would not forget, how your smile instantly made his world a little bit brighter.


	2. A Medical Mystery Cor/Reader

“For a 45-year old male, you are no doubt a stubborn individual.” Cor Leonis, Marshall to his Majesty Regis, the famed Immortal himself, merely glared at the small, petite, whirlwind of energy in front of him. “Do not give me that look, I will stick you with a needle and you will be out like a light.”

You, a doctor for the royal family, were currently patching the Marshall up after a stint with a new recruit, leaving him in your tender care. Yet, currently, your tender care was veiled threats of sedation as the male was making it incredibly hard for you to treat him.

“I am fine, they are mere scratches that will heal on their own.” Placing your left hand on your hip, you did not hesitate to wag your finger in his face.

“You do not seem to understand, Marshall. You currently have more than just scratches. You have some lacerations that are in need of healing, not just potions but actual magic. Stop being so…. You!” A muffled laugh from a person to your left, made you spin around and see King Regis, muffling his laughter behind his hand.

“Your Majesty!” You bowed as the male struggled to contain himself.

“Continue, Doctor.” Cor sent another glare to his best friend and liege.

“Thank you, Majesty.” You turned back to the Marshall, who you could have sworn was pouting, like legitimately pouting at you. “Please?” You tried the oldest trick in the book, a little look of innocence, and the magic word, Cor felt himself sigh as he removed his jacket to let you begin your treatment.

Even though you were in the presence of the King, you did not let that stop you as you began to coax your magic as you ran it down the cut open and torn bicep of Cor’s arm. You were used to dealing with extremely stubborn males, Prince Noctis, the little brat, was your worst patient but even he knew not to test your patience.

“Are you feeling alright, Your Majesty?” You said softly as you continued to heal the skin and coax the regeneration process.

“I am fine, Doctor. It’s not often that I hear my Marshall landed in the infirmary.” You looked over to the King who was smirking softly.

“As you say, Your Majesty.” You gave him a bright but beautiful smile.

It did not take long, but the process left you extremely drained as you healed any and all injuries that you both saw and sensed. Sitting back, you summoned your healing magic one more time, but this time to a particularly large bruise on the Marshall’s left arm. While it could heal on its own, you knew that the man would likely aggravate it more.

“There, you are finished, for now. Do try to take care, Marshall.” You gave a pat to his forearm before standing and making your way over to a sink to wash your hands.

Scowling, Cor redressed while glaring at Regis who was absolutely doing his best from laughing. The King, during the entire duration, kept the conversation light and full of banter, something you greatly appreciated.

“Thank you, Doctor, wonderful work as always.” As you dried your hands, you gave the King one more smile before quickly signing the discharge papers so the Marshall could leave.

“I am always happy to help, Your Majesty. Please take care, gentlemen.” Regis merely nodded his head as Cor stood and walked out of the room.

Once you knew that they were fully out of the room, you sagged against the sink as weariness and fatigue fully hit you. You could handle anyone, Clarus Amicitia, a mere eyebrow raise, Nyx Ulric, a flirtatious smile, Prince Noctis, arms crossed and a glare, but when it came to the Marshall, it took threats and pleading to get the man to comply. Such a handsome but aggravating man who knew how to push your buttons and test your resolve on not breaking your oath.

It was several hours, but you were finally on your way back to your apartment for the night. You had just left the infirmary to your co-doctor who would manage for the night unless you were needed for an emergency. Finally getting into the elevator, you let your back hit the wall, as you closed your eyes. You were exhausted. You definitely used too much magic today.

Hearing a ‘ding’, you cracked an eye open to see Cor, the minor bane of your existence entered the small box with you. You merely nodded your head to which he responded the same way. The silence, while slightly uncomfortable, but was welcoming as you could tell the Marshall was exhausted, just like you. The both of you merely took in the silence as you waited. A few minutes later another ‘ding’ alerted you that you were on the floor that you needed.

“Have a good night, Marshall.” You called over your shoulder as you exited. You left the man with a bewildered look on his face as your soft words.

Midday the next day, you were currently reading the newest edition of the medical journal when you heard the infirmary door open. Looking over the top of the journal, you saw the Marshall enter, looking slightly perplexed.

“Is there something I can help you with, Marshall?” You called as you turned the page.

“Do you have a moment to spare?” That instantly drew your attention, making you put the journal down onto the table and you stood up and made your way to the man.

“Of course, did something happen that you need my assistance?” For the first time ever, you saw a very small, but present blush appear on the Marshall’s face.

“Would you like to accompany me to dinner?” Now it was your time to blush, but yours was darker.

“I would love to.” Your voice was slightly higher based but the smile on your face completely made up for your embarrassment.

You weren’t sure how treating the stubborn man landed you a date, but you sure as hell were not going to complain, plus, the blush on Cor’s face definitely made your day so much better, not that you would tell him that. Well, maybe later you’ll let him know how cute he was with a blush, something to make tease the man with.


	3. Personal Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some personal headcanons

Noctis:

  * Loves to have his hair played with while napping, its not just soothing but also helps when he has a headache
  * If his significant other pleads with him, he will eat his veggies but only if he is given a reward afterwards, usually in the forms of snuggles or kisses
  * One day during training, sneezed so hard that he ended up warping into a random direction 
    * This said warp not only caused laughter but also several random shouts of surprise depending wherever he had warped too
  * Every day he’s at the Citadel, he tries to do something to bring a smile to his father’s face 
    * This comes in the form of either really, really bad puns or jokes, pranking the staff, or his personal favorite, hide the meeting notes
  * Came up with the plan of “Adopt an animal”, to which Regis gave his absolute support for 
    * Whenever there is a Gala or a Ball, the guests have a chance to take home any cats and dogs that are seen wandering the Citadel
    * Each adoption not only finds a home for the pet but all proceeds goes to shelters throughout Insomnia



Prompto:

  * Loves to take photos of Noct during the randomness of times 
    * Noct sleeping? Picture
    * Noct sneeze-warping? Picture
    * Noct dropping his drink all over his lap? Picture
  * Once asked Ignis how to bake Apple Strudel: managed to catch the oven on fire that only could be quelled with a very well-placed Blizzard, courtesy of a wheezing Regis who went into the kitchen to steal a piece of cheesecake
  * Is the only person, at the current moment, to make Cor Leonis bust into laughter, that it caused the older man to be taken to the infirmary for pulling several muscles in his back
  * After a particular late night at a ball, passed out on the floor of his provided room and woke up with several random cats just sleeping on his back, Ignis took the opportunity to take photos, to which the blonde proudly printed and keeps in his wallet to this day
  * Makes it his personal mission to make everyone he sees smiles, this is either with jokes, his sunny personality, or as it happened to Clarus, trip down the garden stairs and into the fountain directly below and just floating in the water without a care in the world



Ignis:

  * When no one is looking, whips out his little notebook and records people’s reactions to his meals 
    * Noct: Veggies disguised as meatballs: Continue to make
    * Gladio: Ramen flavored pasta: need to make extras, by the gallons
    * Prompto: Soup, lessen the chili powder, the poor boy was burping flames throughout the afternoon training session
    * His Majesty: Hide the DAMN cakes, that man can find cakes regardless wherever Ignis hides them
  * On a particularly slow day: just relaxes on a bench and reads whatever cookbook he comes across and tries to find healthier alternatives
  * When Noct is being a little shit and not getting up on time, uses a freezing wet washcloth, that’s the only way the prince even gets up
  * Does his personal best in helping anyone who needs assistance, need help carrying boxes? Iggy is your man. Need help categorizing last years transactions? Done, its not just done by month, day, but also most important to least important
  * At the end of the day, Iggy loves nothing more than just relaxing with a glass of red wine and the company of his friends



Gladio:

  * After a grueling day of training, literally just passed out against a pillar in the training room, only to be awoken by his father helping him to his feet
  * Once had to spend three hours pruning flower bushes as punishment from Cor
  * When a new book of his favorite series comes out, not only does he buy his personal copy, but he also buys several more, one for the Amicitia Manor, and six more for the six libraries in the Citadel
  * Literally dragged Noct by his ankle from his room all the way to the training room, Ignis was not pleased but Prompto laughed himself into fetal position, Regis walked out of the room, he was laughing so hard at the sight of his still sleeping son
  * If he does not have a lot planned for the day, let’s Iris practice hair styling on him, either he’s asleep or so relaxed, his baby sister places a blanket over him and they just cuddle together



Regis:

  * Has a serious sweet tooth, something Noctis has inherited 
    * Does not matter where Ignis or the other cooks hide the sweets, he will find it
  * Often has to use blizzard spells for when either Noctis or Prompto are in the kitchen, to this day, his favorite memory is of Prompto setting fire to the oven
  * On darker days, where he feels the weight of constant magic use and being king, he sits outside in the garden where the animals come to say hello, Noctis then sits with him and they just enjoy the time they have with each other
  * While being the King is most of his duties, he does take the time out of his day to make sure all that are under his care are taken care of 
    * Prompto’s Camera bursts into flames from Noctis missing his target: Sends for a newer model
    * Ignis needs spices for a new creation: best ingredients that can be found are delivered
    * The weights in the training room are not heavy enough for Gladio: A heavier and more advanced set is installed
    * Noctis needs a new sleeping place: one of the many unused rooms are converted for his son to take naps in
    * Cor’s patience is destroyed with the new recruits: send Nyx or the Glavies to train with them until the Immortal finds his zen again
    * Iris has a new design for outfits: calls for the clothing assistants to help her until her creations are done
    * Clarus is too bogged down with paperwork from the meetings: Regis personally sets fire to the paper and sends the man home for the night




	4. The Fall pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a fall turns into unexpected outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fic requested by KillMeOrKissMeLeonScottKennedy. I hope this is to your both liking and expectations! Thank you again for the request!

It was another day of training. Swing, duck, jab, dodge, swing, warp backward. Noctis, the Crown Prince, soon to be king, was training hard, despite seriously wanting to sleep or at least cuddle with his wonderful girlfriend of a year and a half, but lo and behold, here he was training with Gladiolus Amicitia, Nyx Ulric and Libertus Ostium. King Regis had wanted his son to learn how to defend himself from all types of enemies, hence Noctis’ chosen partners for the day.

Calling for a break, everyone broke for a few minutes, not just to regain their breaths but also to get an evaluation from the Marshall who was overseeing the sparring session. Sitting heavily on the bench, Noctis wiped his face with a towel as felt his muscles scream with fatigue. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him look up to see his girlfriend smiling softly at him.

“Hey.” You said softly while letting your magic pour into his body.

“Hi. I didn’t see you come in.” The impish smile you have made the prince blush softly.

“I’m that good, love. You’re really giving it your all out there.” He merely nodded as he felt his muscles relax underneath the very calming sensation of your magic.

“Gotta, I’d rather not take a katana to the head.” You two shared a smile as you patted his shoulder one more time before making your rounds with the other men who were looking a little worse for wear.

Lightly balancing your weight on the bench next to Libertus, you once again called on your magic to heal a rather nasty looking bruise on the heavier man’s arm. Ostium, while not really one to complain about pain or injuries sighed in pure relief as he felt the shooting pain literally turn into nothing at your skilled hands. You couldn’t help but give him a smile when he patted your hand as you finished healing him.

“Thank you, milady.” You merely shook your head before basically dancing away over to Nyx Ulric who was trying to rotate his shoulder back into place.

“You keep doing that, you’ll end up making it worse, Mr. Ulric.” You said as you stilled his arm.

“Yes, ma’am.” Nyx chuckled at the sight of your pout.

“Call me ma’am one more time and I’ll switch your shoulder into your leg.” Your little threat just made the male laugh.

You knew that he wasn’t laughing at your threat, but rather the mere idea of his limbs being switched. Everyone in the Citadel knew better than to piss you, a mere 4’9’’ petite healer, off. So far only Noctis and Prompto knew how to handle your anger if it were to surface. You were calmer and more relaxed than others but there were times that even Clarus, the mighty Shield himself felt fear when something struck a chord with you. Despite countless tries and hours upon hours of training, you knew you could never be on par with Noct or Gladio, hell even Iggy, but you could heal better than anyone and if need be, heal everyone within a ten-foot radius around you. Your calling was being a White Mage and your magic was more potent when your emotions were strong and free.

Cor finally called for everyone to continue with the training, thus leaving you to stand by the Marshall’s side as you felt a minor stab of fear in your heart. You knew these men, you knew the destruction they could reap, but you also knew that this training was necessary to make sure that Noct was ready for his coming of age travels across Eos and start his transition from Crown Prince to King. Yet you couldn’t help but feel something was going to happen, but you couldn’t tell what.

Noct rolled from an upward swing from Gladio’s greatsword when he basically had to warp away from Nyx who wrapped after him, delivering a backward slash to his chest which was easily deflected. However, what should have been an easy dodge, Noctis tripped over his own foot and proceeded to crash into the ground. His forehead made a sickening loud noise against the ground which was not protected by the mat. Time stopped as everyone froze in their bodies, fear gripped your body as you, without any regard to your own safety, flew past everyone to slide, bare-kneed across the tile, to your boyfriend’s side. He was bleeding and breathing, but not moving.

“Marshall! Call for a stretcher!” You barked out, mostly out of fear, as you placed your fingers against Noct’s pulse, keeping count how many beats your felt.

 

It was just a normal day for Noctis Lucis Caelum. Get up, get ready, arrive at Caelum Corp, help father with meetings and planning, leave, meet Ignis, Gladio and Prompto at Iggy’s restaurant, then meet his wonderful girlfriend for a lovely night in. Hopefully, he wished, hopefully, he could be smothered with kisses and cuddles, as your specialty resided in reducing him into a puddle of fluffy goo.

It finally hit a little after six, when Noct finally started the long walk down the stairs to his car. His lower back was absolutely killing him, making his steps a little jolty and fast. A hot shower and a back massage sounded absolutely amazing right now. Maybe he can convince you to put the heating oil on his skin, that might help with the pain.

Close to the last step, his lower back seized, making him stumble forward. Fear gripped his form as he saw the marble steps get close to his face.

You were sitting in Ignis’ restaurant when your phone went off. Looking at the ID, you saw it was Gladio, Noct’s best friend, and your adoptive big brother.

“Hey, Gladdy.” You said as you sipped your tea, but it all came back out as you froze in shock. “Which hospital?”

Ignis’ who was sitting to your right, jerked his head up at you. Prompto, who was to Ignis’ right, stopped fidgeting to also give his complete attention to you.

“We’ll be right there. No, I am not staying right here. I don’t give a shit!” You hung up the phone before turning your tear-filled eyes to the other two men.

“Noct fell on the stairs, and he’s not woken up yet.” You explained while trying to keep your calm composure.

Prompto, without hesitation, got out of his chair and quickly went to your side. Ignis, the ever calm Ignis, waved one of his hosts over, explained he was leaving and quickly helped you to your feet.

“Then we go, my dear. I’ll drive.” You easily handed him your car keys, but you could not hold back the shocked gasp, but Prompto was there to squeeze your shoulders.

You prayed that everything was alright, you prayed to the Six that Noct would be okay.

 

Opening his eyes, Prince Noctis realized he was not in the infirmary, but rather he was in a completely white environment with way too many windows.

Squinting, Noctis found himself in a fairly dark room with curtains around him.

“Where the hell am I?” They both asked to no one as they realized there were somewhere that they didn’t recognize.


	5. Fierce Nyx/Reader

You looked up from your spot underneath one of the many trees in the garden to see a dark silhouette walking towards you. With shaking fingers, you tried to wipe the tears that had been dripping down your cheeks. Nyx Ulric was the absolute last person you had wanted to see at the current moment.

“You doing okay?” He asked as he knelt down in front of you. He watched how a stray tear fell from your eye.

“Not really.” Your voice was absolutely wrecked.

“Cor said you could take all the time you needed, you know.”

“If I stay at home, I’ll just lose it even more.” You whispered as wrapped your arms around your legs.

“I know.” He stood up and went to sit next to you.

“You don’t have to stay.” Nyx merely snorted before draping his Glaive jacket around your shoulders.

“And leave you alone, fuck that.” You swung your head to look at him. Nyx rarely cursed, but when it did, it was a shock. A faint smile appeared on your face.

“What was she like, your sister?” You looked back down to your feet.

“Strong, fearless, and one hell of a fighter.” Nyx, very gently, stroked your hair.

“Reminds me of someone.” You chuckled softly.

“I’m not anything like that. There’s a reason why she wanted to be a hunter and why she was so damn good at it. All I can do is treat injuries, a completely different contrast from her.” Your voice cracked at the end.

“You think that, but you two are not that different. You’re strong when it comes to comforting someone who is experiencing pain. You’re fearless when you reset bones that are out of place and you’re a ball of spitfire when fighting with anyone who tries to tell you different.” Your tears started to fall again as you looked up to Nyx who wiped at your cheek. “I bet she’s pretty damn proud of your right now, even though you are hurting, she knows that you’re trying your best for not just everyone around you, but yourself as well.”

You had no words. The five years of knowing the dubbed “Hero”, he knew how to make his point known, without hurting your feelings. A small sob escaped you as you launched yourself into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around you as he felt your sobs wrack your body.

“I bet she’s making the Astrals regret taking her right then.” Your sob turned laugh, made the man press a gentle kiss to your hair.

“Please don’t leave me.” You whispered against his chest.

“It’s going to take a whole Nif army to even get me to stand up.” You placed your cheek against his heart which was beating strong and steady.

You two sat like that late into the day. Just having Nyx next to you, made you feel better, even though you really missed your sister, who had been taken from you while on a hunt.

“Thank you.” You whispered against his chest.

“No need for thanks, kitten. I’ll be here whenever you need me, even when you think you don’t.” Lifting your eyes, you saw how serious he was.

“The same goes for you, Hero.” He smiled while rubbing your cheek.

 


	6. Cute Prompto/Reader

Prompto/Reader

_Cute_

Your smile was soft as you watched your partner sleeping across your lap. The male, who barely ever takes naps, since he is literally a bundle of energy, was passed out. You ran your hand through his blonde locks, which quelled that furrowed brow he had been sporting.

For the last three days and three nights, your wonderful chocobo-loving boyfriend has been overworked at the citadel in preparations for the Crown Prince’s travels. Prompto was just worn out. How you even got into the citadel, you didn’t know, but you had a feeling Noct pleaded to his father, who despite looking intimidating, was actually a seriously sweet gentleman.

“I’ ‘orry,” you looked down to see brilliant blue eyes looking at you.

“Don’t be, sweets. You needed that nap.” He leaned into your fingers as they brushed his cheek.

“You’re the best, babe. You really are.” You weren’t going to dispute that, at all.

“I believe you, Proms, rest a little more. You got time today.” He flashed you a smile before snuggling back into your lap and back into the cocoons of slumber.

Yup, you were not going to disturb this moment, not when this boy deserved it. Well, it’s not like you could anyway, he really was fricken cute like this.


	7. Headcannons part

Personal Headcannons Two:

_Prompto Edition_

  * His first interaction ever with a Chocobo left him covered in choco vomit and feathers 
    * Instead of being disgusted or even freaked out, this goofy blonde loved every second of it
  * When he has free time: frequently goes to mentor programs and spends times with children who are without strong figures in their lives 
    * This way he is giving back to the community and in hopes of helping others find their own reason to become better versions of themselves
  * Once threw a cake at Nyx (on a dare from Libertus) and managed to leave the area unscathed due to the man laughing so hard he was holding onto his legs 
    * However, three weeks later, was pelted with cupcakes by Nyx in retaliation
    * Now the two are currently locked in a game of pranks, that has left six guards covered in paint, four maids chasing them with brooms, three cats clinging to their jackets, two Glavies wearing polka-dotted bikinis and one King absolutely laughing himself silent in his throne as his Marshall and Captain explain why the Citadel is in an uproar
  * Likes to sit in the gardens and read to the stray cats and dogs that seem to gravitate to him 
    * On an occasion, a Noct using his leg as a pillow
  * Has a problem with his socks, not only does he seem to lose them on the random, but for the life of him, cannot seem to have a single matching pair 
    * This never fails to make anyone smile, especially when his boots go flying and he is sliding across the marble floors in bright neon colors
  * When Cor has new pistols or new weaponry to be shot, he lets the older male teach him and the two spend long hours discussing how each of the weaponry could be upgraded for better performance with low maintenance




End file.
